


Rainbows

by prettyish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyish/pseuds/prettyish
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from ashes0909.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from ashes0909.

 

 

**[] RED**

They call her the Scarlet Witch for a reason.

And no, not because she contracts in blood.

Her mornings are tinted a rich amaranth; her evenings, a deep ruby. It’s a bright tinge that colors her vision and makes her blood sing. The magic— _the_ _witch_ —thirsts for more. It builds to a crescendo in her veins, pulsing along with her heart that beats as quick as—

Anyway.

**[] ORANGE**

Her eyes are not quite brown. They are sepia-tones mixed with persimmon and tawny hues. Shards of amber. 

They glow with slitted pupils like a cat’s, colored like carved and gutted pumpkins.

**[] YELLOW**

A sickly shade overtakes her the majority of days, roiling nerves and nausea caused by sleepless nights and dreams that are not really dreams but awful memories. She is ill most mornings, grateful that her suite of rooms comes with its own bathroom, yellow bile painting her lips. 

Scrubbing her face with a sunshine-dyed cloth, she is beyond grateful that Pietro is here to see this. 

**[] GREEN**

The fields of grass stretch out in every direction from the base. Endless meadows and eternities of emerald foliage surrounding them in every shade of green imaginable, ready to be trampled under marching boots. Fresh. Vivid. Growth.

New beginnings.

**[] BLUE**

His eyes were blue. Not like the sky but the sea— _ ocean eyes _ , she called him. Eyes you could drown in. 

Maybe drowning would have been a better fate for her. Better than what she is now—burning from the inside out with sorrow.

**[] VIOLET**

Her dreams come in shades of vibrant violet. 

She thinks that maybe that’s what being a twin—half a pair, is about. She is red and he is ( _ was _ ) blue and in the deepest part of her heart and the strongest part of her mind she knows that purple is the sum of their parts.

**[] RAINBOW**

Once again it starts with red.  _ Scarlet _ , her mind supplies,  _ everything starts with scarlet _ . Her magic— _ the witch _ —started in the puddles of life that spilled from their parents that fateful day a shell crashed down on them, and the person she’s become, everything she has to show for it, starts with red.

Wanda watches as one color bleeds into the next, a full spectrum illuminating the sky. She sits on the roof and shields herself from the little drizzle of rain that’s still falling with a raised arm and a ribbon of magic.  _ It all starts with blood _ , she thinks as the gamut arcs above her. She looks up as clouds pass overhead, obscuring the polychrome crescent, tinting everything through the color of  _ the witch _ inside her. For a single moment the entire world is pomegranate. The clouds move quickly, blown aside by the remnants of the winds from the storm. The sun peeks out and turns the raindrops that blanket everything into sparkling rubies, little gemstones. The clouds pass.

And then—

**Then** . 

Although the wave of her power still obstructs her view of the sky something bright, beyond it, catches her eye.

Her arm is still raised. 

Her magic is still cloaking her.

_ The witch _ is still there.

But through the swell of red hues, one by one, a rainbow shines through in its complete spectrum of colors. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Violet.

She smiles.


End file.
